Utilization of sidestreams from processing of plant materials fermentation residues, such as cereal bran from milling or Distillers dried spent grain with solubles (DDGS) has received little attention beyond use in animal feeds.
The beneficial use of lipolytic enzymes (E.G. 3.1.1.x) in food and/or feed industrial applications has been known for many years.
However most of the prior art describes the use of lipolytic enzymes in flour and in dough and not for sidestreams or by-products of industrial processes. For instance, in EP 0 585 988 it is claimed that lipase addition to dough resulted in an improvement in the antistaling effect. WO94/04035 teaches that an improved bread softness can be obtained by adding a lipase to dough without the addition of any additional fat/oil to the dough.
The substrate for lipases in plant material is a complex mixture of polar and non-polar lipids. The polar lipids can be divided into glycolipids and phospholipids. These lipids are built up of glycerol esterified with two fatty acids and a polar group. The polar group contributes to surface activity of these lipids.
Enzymatic cleavage of one of the fatty acids in these lipids leads to lipids with a much higher surface activity. It is well known that emulsifiers, such as DATEM, with high surface activity are very functional when added to dough.
Lipolytic enzymes hydrolyse one or more of the fatty acids from lipids present in the plant material which can result in the formation of powerful emulsifier molecules.
In EP 1 193 314, the inventors discovered that the use of lipolytic enzymes active on glycolipids was particularly beneficial in applications in bread making.
Morrison et al. J. Sci. Food Agric, 1981, 32, 579-587 disclose the distribution of soft wheat kernel lipids in the flour milling fractions.
There is a need in the art for better utilisation of sidestreams from processing of plant materials, such as cereal bran from milling, soap stocks from refining of vegetable oils, Distillers dried spent grain with solubles (DDGS), wherein less of the plant material will go to low price applications like cattle feed. Furthermore, it is a long felt need to be able to utilise the bran fraction from cereals in traditionally, already existing cereal products, without significant impact on the product appearance/structure, the color or the taste, and to make it possible to increase the health and nutritional effect of already existing products.